


于心有愧

by CcccindyW



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcccindyW/pseuds/CcccindyW
Summary: 女A男O（无明显提及）一个天雷的Ethan流产梗，雷者慎入。只写到创伤，拯救和治愈是更漫长的事情，没有往后写。Alpha！Julia Omega！EthanEthan Hunt have a miscarriage.
Relationships: Ethan Hunt/Julia Meade
Kudos: 1





	于心有愧

Julia走进病房时，Ethan正背对着门侧躺着。Julia看不见他的脸，只看见他的发旋，可爱的，又有些孤独的对着她。  


Julia放轻脚步走过去，俯身轻轻拥住Ethan的肩膀。  


即便是在这样疼痛的时刻，Ethan也几乎是立刻就从睡梦中醒来。看到是Julia的时候，Ethan放松了紧绷的肩膀，翻了个身，用一只胳膊回应了这个拥抱。  


他们静默地抱着，在这个他们刚失去他们第一个孩子的时刻。 

Julia的吻落在Ethan的额头上，轻轻的，她不说话，却也想做些什么表示她还在——不管发生什么，她总是要在Ethan身边的。  


“Julia，对不起。”  


良久，Ethan开口。长久未被水滋润过的喉咙干裂而嘶哑，立时让Julia懊恼起来。她转身接了小半杯水，小心试了温度，扶起Ethan喂他喝下一点。  


然后她让Ethan躺好，搬来椅子坐在床边，握住了Ethan的手。Julia吻在Ethan的手背上，她看着Ethan手背上因为拔吊针留下的青紫，只也觉得心中惨痛。那句对不起垂直砸落进她心里，她觉得疼痛，同时也在想Ethan的心情。  


Ethan躺下时闭了眼睛，他少有这样逃避的时刻，Julia想如果这样他可以舒心一点的话。她的手覆上Ethan的额头，顺着发根一点一点抚摸着。  


然后Ethan的眼泪落下来，顺着Julia的手指又洇开到鬓角。  


这并不是令Julia震惊的眼泪，作为Ethan的伴侣、爱人，她只是觉得酸楚。  


诚然，Ethan作为这世界最好的特工之一，要拥有绝对的冷硬心肠，他甚至会为自己的感情付出一些代价。所以他一直失去——失去师长，失去同伴，失去学生。他受最重的伤，在应失声痛哭的时候用通红的眼眶收起眼泪，在无数个夜里捱过磨人的疼痛，自始至终孑然一身。  


但是，Ethan，他本来是那么温柔的人。那被诟病为软弱的柔软，到了让Julia觉得心脏发紧的地步。  


Julia用手指抿掉Ethan眼角的泪水，Ethan的眼泪便也就此止住。好像他可发泄出来的痛苦也就这么多。  


Julia紧紧握住Ethan的手，Ethan都觉出一些疼痛来。  


“Ethan，不要忍着，如果你想流泪的话。但是这不是你的错，你不要把一切的错误都归结在自己身上好吗？”  


Ethan睁开眼睛，他漂亮的绿眼睛上蒙着一层盈盈的水光。  


“你知道的，Julia，不管我们是不是决定要留下他，他都应该被郑重地商量过、珍视过，而不是像这样，被我草率地丢弃，”他的声音里带着哽咽，“都是因为我，我不知道他的存在。这一切，被我弄得太糟糕了。”  


即便经受过各种各样的疼痛，但流产的疼痛却那么不同。Ethan永远都记得那是多么锥心剜骨一样的疼痛，而且就像惩罚一样，每想起一次，就更痛一次。  


出任务就像往常任何一次一样，Ethan并没将连日的困乏放在心上。作为顶尖的特工，他有足够的信心化解身体上微小的不适。一切都进行的那么顺利，只在最后，他没躲过濒死的敌人的最后一枪，那一枪擦着他的胳膊过去，给他留下了一个小小的枪伤，但这枪伤他受的没有一千也有八百，显然这并不是最重要的。  


重要的是他从高处跌落后从他下体缓缓涌出的血。  


腹中爆发的疼痛令他无法思考，他没法动弹，只能缓缓地把自己蜷缩起来。痛到极致的时候Ethan尚还庆幸任务已经结束，不会再有威胁来临。他迷迷糊糊的，不肯往深处想更多，不肯触及事情的内核。  


接应的队员匆匆赶来，Ethan痛得意识都有些涣散。Ann，那个长卷发身形高挑的女性Alpha，他亲手带出来的优秀的特工，从车上跳下来，跑到他身边时却立刻就愣住。  


“Ethan，”见到尸体脑浆眼睛都不眨一下的强大女人在这一刻连脚都软了，不得不跪在他身边，先简易地把手臂的枪伤包了。然后她不知再做些什么，她甚至怕多余的触碰对Ethan都会是一种二次伤害。  


紧随而来的队员也愣住，他们甚至不知该用什么样的姿势将Ethan送到医院。  


Ann愣愣地：“Ethan，你怀孕了吗？”  


“啪”，那些隔膜被戳破，Ethan终于触到那一层内核——他怀孕了，而现在，他要失去这个孩子了。  


更剧烈的疼痛爆发，Ethan控制不住地泄出几声气音——不，那甚至称不上是一个孩子，他甚至还未成型，甚至不算是一个生命，离开时，也只是一滩血液。  


Ethan无法克制，他想失去意识和流泪，哪个更好呢。  


对于Omega来说，流产始终是件大事，更何况是Ethan这样的抑制剂长期使用者。  


他卧床了好一阵子，始终在断断续续地流血。大部分时间他都在睡，腹中的疼痛很难止歇，他总把一只手放在肚子上，好像借此安慰着什么一样。而后他又想到，只有孩子会听从他的安慰，而伤疤不会。于是他又放下手，安安稳稳地躺在床上，任由疼痛继续。  


Benj和Luther来过一次，Ethan精神不怎么好，两个Beta男性也不知说什么来安慰Ethan。或者说，Ethan很少担当这样的角色——这样一个被安慰的角色。  


Julia请了假，时时刻刻陪伴在Ethan身边。Ethan承担着失去孩子的悔恨与痛苦，而Julia除了这个，还担心着Ethan的状态。  


正是比谁都要知道Ethan是多么柔软、多么在乎的一个人，Julia才会如此害怕。  
她拉着Ethan布满硬茧的手，一次又一次去拥抱Ethan宽阔而脆弱的肩膀。  


“如果你想流泪的话，我会抱着你的，Ethan。我会一直一直都拥抱着你的，Ethan。”  


Julia去安慰，却比Ethan更先流下眼泪。  


Ethan回抱住Julia，就像刚从昏迷中苏醒时那样，他们紧紧地抱在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 很难想象我现在还在搞这对。最近还打算剪个视频来着。  
> 这篇更偏重Ethan吧，因为是心血来潮写的所以没怎么设计，Julia更像是一个背景板。如果会顺着往后写可能会写到两个人如何疗愈，但这个过程略微漫长所以还是留作未知数了。  
> 对我来说Ethan是非常脆弱的人，而且他其实是最在乎的。因为觉得自己害了Julia可以坚持到最后去拯救，哭着向她说对不起。他看起来很轻易就能释怀，但在我眼里则不然。而始终体贴谅解，给予关怀给予爱的Julia，是我心中Ethan最合衬的爱人。


End file.
